True Darkness Comes Calling
by nile-reina
Summary: With no one against him, Voldemort succeeds in taking over the Wizarding World but what he doesn't know is that his only ally will be his downfall...the true Dark Lord has come calling...seems Voldemort had ignored the first rule of the Shadow SeverusOMC
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **True Darkness Comes Calling

**Author: **Nile Reina

**Pairing: **OMC/SS

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **With no opposition against him, Voldemort succeeds in taking over the Wizarding World. But what he doesn't know is that his only ally will be his downfall. The true Dark Lord has come calling. It seems Voldemort had ignored the first rule of the Shadows, _'never touch the Marked_.' And he will learn that touching Severus Snape was the most fatal mistake he could have perceived.

**Archive: **FFN, Unique Realities

**Warnings/Disclaimirs: **HP characters belong to J.K. Rowling...OMC belongs to me...M/M and M/F pairings...AU setting with possible spoilers from Books 1-5...Mentions of various religious concepts (such as the Gods and Goddessess, Demons, Fallen Angels) some found at Encyclopedia Mythica...Implied situations of rape and abuse...Mild situations of violence, bloodshed, torture, sexual content

**Author Notes: **There are mentions of religious concepts of Heaven and Hell from various cultures or what I have learned or been taught as I grew up...I do not mean to offend anyone's beliefs or concepts but fair warning, I have used these various concepts to my theme of the Underworld...There is also a scene of a ritual bearing no known resemblance to any already in existence (I used it only as a fictional plot device for story purposes)

**Author Notes2:** This is a Voldemort takes over control of Hogwarts...But there is no Harry Potter or The Boy Who Lived (situation will be explained later in the story)...I've noticed this and should rectify it: I need to thank my beta, EmilyEdge, for her help during my last few stories lately (E: I really, really appreciate you bearing with me...especially when dealing with my mishaps, mistakes, and grammar problems)

**Author Notes3: **Yes, I know that some of the chapters are short, so, please bear with me...But I do have it on good authority by my Beta that this is a really good story (she truly enjoyed how I went about the plot)...So I hope you'll enjoy...Also, I've had plenty of people asking for the sequel to Gift of Time and Heritage (yes, there will be one) (I have an idea of what I want to do just not how)...If you have any suggestions or would like to see happen, send me a message or add it to a review (perhaps it's the jumpstart my muse needs:))

**Key Codes:**

_Blah--_ Thoughts, Emphasis

/_Blah/--_ Flashbacks

**Blah-- **Yelling/Screaming

**_Blah_**-- Foreign Language

**Prologue**

_I don't remember much. Everything's hazy. Has been for days. I've lost track. Even hope. I know I don't trust easily. I know I'm cautious, even paranoid. I know no one liked me. But what I don't know is the shadow lurking in my mind._

_Memories come fleetingly, almost surreally. I see images of spiteful people. I hear the whispered jeering. But I can't remember myself past beyonda few items. Although one memory stands out._

_Someone loves me, said they always would . All I had to do was reach out through our link. But I can't. Nor do I remember how. And at theedge of the haze stands a shadowy figure, reaching for me. I desperately want to be safe. With this person I would be saved._

_And then reality drags me further away. For days I know pain. My intimate partner. I scream. I plead. I cry. And they laugh. In return I feel white-hot flashes of unrelenting pain beneath a bitter taste of salt and blood._

_And my sane memory flees, shamed by the presence I should know, a figure from my past,in my unreachable safety. As I hide, I taste and feel the rolling emotions of concern._

----------------------------------The Link's End------------------------------------------

_I feel unrelenting pain through a forgotten link. As I follow, a haze appears, surrounding a very familiar person._

_I've tried calling out to my mate. I've tried reaching for him. But something pulls him further away. And when he seemingly returns to my sight, he's ashamed, trying to hide._

_And before I leave him, I swear to find him. It's been too long._

Shadows danced about carelessly as a seated figure barked orders, "I want him found!"

"Sir!" Equally shadowed figures saluted before rushing off.

Another lone figure floated forward, covered in flowing veils, "You've called for me, my Lord?"

"Ah, my Faithful One. Find our wayward child. I've neglected watching to watchhim closely. It is time I wasback in the loop. I want to know everything. Every little detail. Every little secrets. Be sure my Dragons have not failed me."

"My Lord?"

"It seems my Dragons fear something. My link has abruptly opened with outside magic. Find out why."

"As you wish, my Lord. I am yours to command."

Finally alone, the commandingfigure rose from his throne of dark stone, pacing beneath the cover of his shadows, deep in thought. "What trouble have you grown? What demise must I apply? Why am I suddenly tearing away our alliance? You have answers I desire, Tom Riddle." But his harsh whispers carry nowhere, not even to the one he directed them to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

Tom Marvolo Riddle, now called Lord Voldemort, smiled smugly as his fingers ran down the pale spine of his slumbering pet. His pet shuddered, even tried to escape the undesired touch he knew his pet hated, causing him to chuckle, "Such wasted talent."

Voldemort narrowed ruby eyes as he remembered the day he caught his pet. "Yes, my pet, such wasted talent. I expected too much from you. But it no longer matters. Your betrayal has sweetened my revenge. Your so-called Order has fallen. I've captured the last key members as the others lay rotting for an eternity."

His pet moaned pitifully as he moved from the bed, "Time for my reign to begin. Tonight I send my enemies to Death. Nothing can stop me now."

One last time, red eyes trailed over his pet. He eyed the elaborate markings. Even to this day he wondered what it meant. Something nagged at the corners of his mind. He'd seen these markings but didnot know where. _What has a seal of shadowy markings surrounding a piercing gaze of predatory eyes? No pureblood has such a seal. Why does he?_

Voldemort swiftly turned away, not willing to admit thatthose eyes upon his pet's back unsettled him. Especially when he knew he'dseen them before. "Wormtail!"

A pudgy, balding manscrambled into his private rooms, "Master?"

"Dress him. Then bring him to the Hall. It is time to cement our win."

"Yes, Master." Wormtail bowed, waiting for his Master to leave. Once Voldemort had vanished, Peter Pettigrew, better known to his Master as Wormtail, began the tedious task of caring for his Master's pet.

He trailed a soaking cold cloth across the feverish back, "I've tried telling him. Even placed the books around. But he's ignored the markings. But I did tell someone else. Been sworn not to reveal anything. Weeks ago and they've tried to help you."

Emptying the dirty and bloody water, Peter swiftly patted a towel across the pale, scarred skin. "You're experiencing those effects. You warned him of overdoses and long-term use. Now you're sweating the overdose, swarmed with fevers and chills. And it'll get worse. No antidote. He wasn't willing to allow you in any way of control."

He pulled the dazed and drugged male from the room, making sure the ragged robes were in place; _after all he was taken wearing them. Only fitting to send him back with the same._ Pale fingers trembled as they clutchedthe tattered edges, "Move. He's waiting."

With one hand clenched around a bruised arm, Peter led his Master's pet to the Hall. The Great Hall. Voldemort had finally captured Hogwarts. After a long stand-off, the Dark forces had made their way to victory, paved in blood. Bloodshed had thrilled Voldemort as he gained entry. His victory was truly sealed as the dungeons held his key enemies, awaiting their fate.

And in the dungeons they still remained.

Until tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

"Headmaster?"

Albus Dumbledore, ex-Headmaster of Hogwarts, smiled grimly, his joyful twinkle gone from his eyes, as he turned to his ex-student. "Yes, Hermione?"

Hermione Granger held up a tattered book, having discovered it hidden in a dark corner of their prison. "Have you read this?"

Blue eyes faced the young witch, "What have you found?" Albus valued the young woman'sknowledge. Alongside their older researcher, Hermione thrived upon books. And everyone knew when she called for attention, it was useful.

"It's an old journal reciting an ancient ritual to call forth theonly true Dark Lord, Darkness' powerful ally."

"Ritual?" Several prisoners were quite intrigued. It would also explain why they couldn't defeat their enemy.

"Yes. The notes say Lady Circe and Mistress Morgana had been the first and only loyal followers to never betray their Lord."

"Explain the ritual."

Hermione's brow furrowed as she squinted her brown eyes to read the faded writing of ancient languages. "The invoked Lord required many things. A sacrificial marking of white chalk, calling of Nature's corners. A pure soul of innocence defiled in all humanly ways. A willing parting of life's blood, until healed. And darkness in which he must enter."

She continued without being provoked, rubbing at her eyes, "I'm surprised one actually survived that amount of bloodshed. But was a weakness that proved their willingness to serve and please their Master. The darkness could be a dungeon or a shadowy, candle lit room. The Dark Lord rules the shadows, thrives there."

"And the innocent?" Images had sprang to mind. None wanted them prove as truth.

But Hermione was forced to. "It was Riddle's niece, or Voldemort's cousin. His dad's brother's daughter. Voldemort went to her home. He kidnapped her. He took her first. Raped her. Then handed her to his followers. They let her bleed dry upon the sacrificing markers. She was only five."

Tears fell freely. Not one eye remained dry. But Hermione refused to quit. "After invoking his new ally, Voldemort thought he was untouchable. Even desired to rule his so-called Master's realm. When the seers prophesized his downfall, his arrogance was the true defeat. He destroyed the two prophesized families, only to lose his powers for a few years after the deaths of the entire Potter family when his spell backfired from their only child, Harry Potter. But in the end he was given a second chance. A sort of forgiveness. He used that forgiveness well, finally destroying his only rival to power before the boy was eleven. It seems he had a few spies who spotted his rival outside protective wards."

"Which explains many things. But not what he plans now." Albus had not forgotten that call so long ago nor had the rest of the magical world. He had hoped that young Harry would have been safe with his only living relatives before coming to Hogwarts. Instead, Harry had been ambushed one morning on his way home for summer vacation by Voldemort and his most loyal Death Eaters. No one knew this until the wards shrilled an alarm of Harry's death; Albus had tied the wards to Harry's life energy as well as his aunt's.

"There's a tattered scroll here." Remus Lupin, the Order's second researcher, held up a yellowed rolled parchment. It had rolled from the same corner Hermione had found the journal. The cracked ink carved out a single name. "It's written by Mistress Morgana."

Albus nodded, distracted with these new thoughts. "Read it, Remus."

Remus' voice rang clear through the dungeon as his mind raced to translate the ancient writings to English, **_"To the successor, Follow these rules. Circe was my predecessor. She was faithful, even in death. I am next. Though I know my death follows at the sword of my son, as I wish and as my Lord will deem. As well as by Merlin's power from beyond the grave, as I have destroyed the scion of Light. Heed this. Our Master, our Lord, is powerful. Ancient. Fail him, you lose power. But touch the Marked, you lose your soul. He always knows. No secret can hide from his gaze. Do not try. Or else it's your head. The Shadow Realm thrives upon the darknesss. One mistake at your hand and they will reveal it to him. Remember. Mistress Morgana_**."

"Was that all, Remus?"

The hazel-eyed man shook his head, "There are notes, handwritten. The Shadow Realm accepts its allies' enemies. It's a positive technique of instant death."

"Not..not how?" A wizard stuttered in fear.

"No. But," Remus inhaled deeply, shoving the scroll into his tattered robes, "we may soon discover."

Hermione copied his movements with the tattered book, knowing her ex-Professor had sniffed out their captors. "Headmaster?" She couldn't hide the tremble.

"Stand tall. All may look well soon."

A door creaked open, spilling in more candle light, overshadowing the slight few within the dungeons. Several Death Eaters entered, wands raised, "Get up! Time to move!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

"Welcome, my captured birds!" Voldemort smirked from his seat at the Head Table. He and most of his loyal followers were entrenched in their victory. So entrenched none noticed a select few slipping the captives their wands, complete with well chosen whispered words. "Follow him. He'll keep you alive." The captured Order members were confused by the words.

At least until Peter Pettigrew led a very familiar wizard through a side door, "Ah, my pet. So delightful you could _join_us."

Gasps fell from the captives. Severus Snape had been branded a traitor when he suddenly vanished. And now they knew the truth. Severus Snape was an abused prisoner. "Yes, yes. My pet traitor has paid his dues and now so shall you. Bella, my dear?"

Remus gave a low growl as the insane Azkaban escapee skipped forward, giggles falling from her cracked lips. She had taken his mate away. The same day of Severus' disappearance. And Bellatrix Lestrange laughed madly, "Oh, wolfie! Such big teeth you have. Such big eyes as well. Be seeing the blood traitor soon."

"Open the way, Bella!"

The crazed woman flinched at the harsh words, "Yes, my Lord." She raised her wand in elaborate patterns, voice echoing with ancient words, "**_Reveal yourself to the Master_**!"

Swirling shadows zoomed from every corner, forming a doorway of utter darkness. "Allow me to explain." Voldemort stepped down from the table, widely smirking. "This is the Shadowian Lands. Your final resting place. For enemies and traitors."

With those words the Death Eaters struck. Their combined powers shoved the captives through the doorway without a fighting chance. "Goodbye, my pet." He had run out of the Imperio potion as well as an experimental drug potion Severus had called Haze. And both were wearing off quickly, if the constant sweating and trembling meant anything. But his pet would meet the same fate as he shoved him through the doorway.

---------------------------------Shadowian Lands--------------------------------

"Where are we?"

A croakingvoice answered, "His world now." Severus' natural defenses were finally kicking in. His potions were slowly clearing from his mind, allowing the familiar figure closer into his mind. Confused memories jumbled together. Only one fact stood out. Nightmare Rock was safe. They had to reach it. He just might be able to buy them time if they were caught, if they don't reach the Rock in time.

"Must move. Now."

"**I am not following him!"**

"Ronald!"

The tall lanky redhead glared at the slowly moving professor before facing an irate Hermione, "He had betrayed us!"

"In case you've forgot, he's our only hope. Remember. '_He'll keep you alive.'_ Snape obviously knows this place."

"But..."

"No! You can stay. I'm following." Ron was not about to stumble blindly in the dark. Not when strange sounds could be heard. He was going to follow the knowledgable witch, just like the others.

"Severus?" Albus held his wand light before the stumbling man;despite his age he could keep up quite well. Blue eyes watched closely, saddened by the visible marks and scars.

"Forward. He's coming."

------------------------------Nightmare Rock-------------------------------

"What have you found?"

"Plenty. Your Dragons are faithful. But they fear someone has incriminated them. It seemed they caught wind of your wayward child owning a valuable pet. They said the rat saw markings but couldn't prove it."

Yellowish green eyes, eyes of feline predators, flared with power and anger, "A valuable pet? Stay hidden. Find the name. If it was him, they'll all pay dearly."

A cloaked head bowed deeply, "I believe he has failed to heed Mistress Morgana's code."

"Yes, my Faithful One. I believe he has."

"I shall not fail. But I also believe the border has beenbreached, though no alarms?"

Anger flared hotter, sparking through the darkness, allowing brighter shadows to dance. "Go. I shall deal with the alarms."

------------------------------------Shadowian Lands------------------------------------

"He? Who, Severus?"

Dark eyes squinted as the pale greasy-haired professorstruggled to remember, "My...safety."

Those two words surprised them all. "Your safety?"

"Yes. He rules these lands."

"Severus?"

"I'm fine, Albus. Foward." Severus refused to say more. Instead he reached for the link. _Who are you? Why do I know you?_

_I am yours. You are mine._

------------------------------------Nightmare Rock--------------------------------

"Where are they?"

"Coming our way, Sir."

"Send out the Furies. And greet them. It is time you've begun you beganpatrols. Set the demons back to work, harder. They've begun slacking."

"Yes, Sir!" Seven skeletal, armed guards rattled as they raced to do as their Lord bid.

The shadows parted as filtered reddish light flowed forward. "It's been dark long enough."

Predatory eyes gazed at the boundaries of his land, watching from the high windows. Calmly, he reached out to his uninvited guest, sensing the questions. _Yes, mine. You are Marked._

He sensed the growing presence enlarging the mental link. His mate was reaching for him, wanting him. _Time to greet my mate. _Yes, it was time. His guards should have arrived. "I will get my answers. From you, Riddle. And you, my mate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Quick A/N: Someone asked me where Harry Potter was in this story or why he wasn't there...Please look back at (andplease read)the author notes in the very first chapter (prologue) and chapter two will explain Harry's position, even mentioned againin later chapters but he is not in this story...he will be mentioned in dialogue among a couple characters**

**Chapter Four**

"Where are we heading?"

Severus pointed towards the distance with trembling fingers, showing them a huge, rocky structure, pulsing with a reddish glow. The same glow that happened to be lighting their path, allowing them easier strides instead of stumbling in the dark with little wand light. "It is Nightmare Rock."

"**Halt! No further, intruders!**" Wands were whipped out, facing several yelling skeletal guards whosuddenly appeared. But they barely held ontotheir little protection when furious screeching exploded above them. Seven feathered females, wings where their arms should be, fluttered around them, chattering furiously to themselves as their talon-like toes flexed in anticipation.

"No." Severus struggled with the shreds of his robes, knowing these guards wouldn't hesitate to kill first and then ask questions. But a fragment of a memory told him that he could stop it. As did the fleeting mental whisper, _You are Marked. You are my mate. My mate._

Those whispered thoughts began to unjumble a few more lost memories, _My mate. _"Leave them!" His voicetook on a pleading tone, demanding at the same time, "I beseech the Shadow Lord!"

One guard turned slowly towards Severus, his wickedly shaped sword inching forward, barely resting against the pale neck. "And who are you to demand Sir's attention so pleadingly, intruder?"

Severus bowed his head, forcing the blade's edge to touch his chin. Then he finished popping free the last button, dropping the robes to the ground. With embarassed shame etched tightly upon his features, Severus took one deep breath to prepare himself and swiftly turned his back to the questioning guard. At the sight of his back the guard dropped his sword, following it to his knees. The others, even the feathered females, fell to their knees as well. "Sir's mate!"

Dark eyes could see the confusion upon his fellow Order members' faces. Saw them grow even more confused when a mysterious voice called out, "My mate. And the rumor does have truth."

Severus tensed, fists clenched tightly as he fought back a low whimper, wishing he could redress. "Shadow Lord?"

All eyes were pinned upon the predatory figure gliding from the untouched shadows, dancing around the path of light. His feline shaped eyes glittered as they raked across the scarred back. "Take our _esteemed _guests to the castle. I shall follow. And dress him before youleave." Severus could only close his eyes, fearing that his mate was refusing him. All he could do was listen to the scurrying of feet as his fellow members were led away and dutiful hands covered his naked flesh with his tattered robes.

-----------------------------------------Nightmare Rock----------------------------------------

"Welcome to my home." The seated Lord smirked as his guards finished chaining his guests to the floor, forcing them to their knees.

"You degrade your guests! What kind of Lord are you!" Hermione never thought someone would be this disrespectful to those they hadinvited. Not even Voldemort. He simply held them in the dungeon and then brought them out, allowing them to stand on their own two feet. Only punishing them when they done something wrong.

Booming laughter echoed, "I am the ruler here. The new Lord and God of the Underworld. You, on the other hand, have trespassed my boundaries. I could have you all flayed. If I so desire."

"My Lord." Never hadthe captives heard such a soft and shy Severus.

But this Lord had. And he missed that part of his mate dearly. "Come to me, Severus. Explain it all. You were clearly marked. And claimed. Yet you allow such violations."

Hermione couldn't stand to see her ex-professor be so degraded, "He didn't! I can prove it!"

A harsh hand yanked her head back, forcing her chains to tighten their grip. She screamed painfully as her neck stretched. "Do tell, Ms. Granger. I've been awaiting such truths for several weeks now."

"**Malfoy**!"

Lucius and his heir, Draco, smirked at the breathless biting tone of the kneeling witch. "Ah, my Dragons."

Both pale blondes willingly bowed, although Lucius had forced Hermione to touch the floor since he still had a hold of her hair. "Master. We've come as bid. Your Faithful searches for the rat. He collects the pieces we do not possess."

"And succeeds in delivering." A familiar voice respectfully murmured to the seated Lord.

"**Siri**!" Remus struggled against his bonds, "Sirius. Oh, Siri."

"Ah, yes. You must be the werewolf. Your Sirius has served me well over the lastfew weeks. Although, he has truthfully served longer."

And Remus knew. "Those disappearances! All through school. Even when James died."

Sirius said nothing. Denied nothing. "Come, my Faithful." A stunned rat fell into the Shadow Lord's outstretched hand as the other hand stroked along trembling flesh. "Release him."

Before all eyes Peter Pettigrew regained human form. "Eep!"

"You can't run, Peter. I refuse it." Chains flowed around the struggling male, holding him in place.

"My...my Lord?"

With a careless flick of a wrist, Peter was pulled forward, his face barely missing the sudden swiping of claws. He whimpered pitifully as he was forced to look upon his Lord's face, predatory eyes glimmering as they bored into his in a hypnotic stare. "Tell me of your Master's pet."

The seductive purr relaxed Peter's body as the stare held, pulling forth the knowledge its owner desired. "He...he has no pet."

"Tell me. Did you touch him?"

"Cleansed him. Dressed him. Led him." His voice droned on the longer the stare, losing its stuttering normalcy.

"And the others?" A soft, delicate brush of air caused the human's body to tremble.

"Few. Some refused. Master lusted after him, always."

"And no one heeded the Mark?"

Peter whimpered in fear, trying to turn his eyes but his Lord wouldn't let it happen. "I tried! I tried! I told! I left the books! I left pictures! I left clues! They didn't heed!"

He was released from the hypnotic grip, falling to the floor in wrenching sobs of fear. "Return the worm to its nest. I will deal with him later. See to their comfort." The Shadow Lord started to rise from his throne before something fluttered across his mind. "But first."

Hermione froze as those hypnotic eyes turned her way, "What?" She fought to keep from trembling.

"Your proof, child. Then your comfort. Search her!"

She shrieked as bony hands, uncaring ofher comfort and privacy, began ripping at her clothing, searching for her proof. "**Stop! Stop! My front pocket! Please!"** And there the hands stopped, ripping out the small book.

"Very good, child." He seemed quite amused by her predicament, even more amused by the shedding of her tears at the violation of touch. "Take them to Mother's wing." His deep chuckles echoed around as several glares were tossed his way in the treatment of such a wilfulfemale. "Read the book, my Dragons. Compare with my Faithful. I expect a plan of action by my next rise. Am I heard?"

Three voices spoke as one, "Yes, my Master." "Yes, my Lord."

"Come, Severus. Our time is much over due. We must rectify that."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

"What choice brought you to me?" Severus turned away, trying to hide his shame. But all lay bare to his mate and it made him feel dirtier, especially as he stood in the lavish bedroom. "Severus. Why do you turn from me?"

"I am sorry. I couldn't stop it. I'm sorry." Tears fell from the broken man, so sure it was over.

"Never have I seen you this broken. You belong to me! **I chose you! I marked you! I claimed you! You're mine!"**

Hope flared in Severus' heart, "I-I thought..."

A dark chuckle came from behind himas gentle hands stripped him of his tattered robes, caressing the scars coveringhis back. "You thought wrong. You gave in to me. My mark is well-known. He was shown when I chose you as my consort, then my mate."

Severus felt the taller form mold itself to his back, arms wrapping tightly around him. Since his capture he had hated another's touch. But his mate's touch made everything feel safe and comfortable. "Yes, mine. Always mine." Severus was led to a large bed in the middle of the room, pressed down into the thick blankets behind the sheer curtains. "Sleep, my Little One."

_/"Little One?"_

_Young Severus Snape jumped, dropping a few library books from Hogwarts Library. A chuckle caused him to glare darkly, "Don't do that!"_

_Shadows parted to allow their Dark Prince entrance. "I have news. I shall be crowned Lord soon."_

_"You're leaving." Severus turned away, fighting against his emotions, pretending to search for more books._

_The other man smirked as he gathered the few booksfrom the floor, setting them upon the shelf at his Little One's side. "No, my consort." Severus brightened at those words, turning back to face his Prince as he was pulled close. "I shall be here as you wish. I want you. At my side. In my bed. As my life-mate."_

_Severus inhaled sharply, "Your mate?"_

_"Yes. You shall bear my mark. Is it what you wish, my Little One?"_

_Severus whimpered as hot hands roamed beneath his robes, caressing his bare back. "Please." He also gave a consenting nod._

_"Yes. Mine. My mate." Demanding lips captured begging ones as throaty sounds vibrated from Severus' throat._

_Pleasure spiked through Severus' body, threatening to overload his senses. Heated warmth shot across his back. "Please."_

_"Soon, Little One, soon." The Dark Prince enjoyed feeling his mate's body rub against his. And would enjoy it more when he took his pleasure of claiming such a willing body. Using his magic, the shadows darkened around them, allowing them privacy from curious and prying eyes. _

_Severus mewed softly as his soon-to-be mate lowered them to the rug covered floor. He never questioned the disappearance of their clothing, only begging for more pleasure. Nor did he care that they were still within the confines of the Hogwarts Library. "You belong to me now, my Little One." Severus cried out as his lover pushed into his begging body and as pleasured pain flared through his back./_

"Mine, Severus. You belong to me." And Severus cried out, just as he had so long ago upon the library floor. His dreamed memory had become a reality as his body arched upwards, begging silently with pleasure. He pushed further into his mate's body.

"Please!" heopenly begged. His cries only quieted when demanding lips crushed against his own. Pleasure had returned, showing him that pain didn't need to linger. "Please!" He arched into the pleasing thrusts, knowing his mate wouldn't viciously harm him. The only pain he would receivewas from the flaring marks upon his back as they burned with each rising wave, only to crash in blinding sparks of release and screams.

"Mine. My mate." Those words were whispered into his ear as his chest heaved for air, heart racing to calm down.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

"Who are you?" Albus felt he must be straightforward with the ruling royal before him. He had always been fascinated by Muggle stories and religions. He had eagerly listened to the stories of his grandfather as a child. His grandfather had been a Squib, someone with magic in their blood but not the ability to perform it. His grandfather had also been known to disappear for days into the Muggle world, returning from his travels with stories.

One story had been Albus' favorite; Fallen Angels and the war of Heaven. He heard with rapture of the lovely descriptions of such Angels, even that the most beautiful were well-known to be seducers of mortals. And now that he was remembering such descriptions as he stared at the Shadow Lord. He would bet his lemon drops that this man had Fallen Angel blood into him, unless of course the stories were only myths, even though it was very possible in the magical world.

"Yes. I am of Fallen Angel blood." Albus blinked in surprise, trying to keep a calm expression. The ruling Lord smirked, knowing the elder man thought he read people's minds. _Ah, but that would be cheating. All one needs to do is watch the changing expressions, especially with knowledge of how I look to them._ "My father was the rightful owner and ruler of these lands. But when my twin brothers were born father decided he had enough. Father was the ruler for over thousands of centuries. And when my brothers began to rule, the land was split. They angered my father, which led to my existence."

The Shadow Lord paused, eyeing the figure whohad just stepped forward, following the gliding figure of his Faithful One. His smirk grew in amusement as his captives' eyes grew wide in surprise, mouths agape.

Severus felt free. He had seen a glimpse of himself in one of the many reflecting mirror pools. He knew he looked free, even seemed younger. His burdens had been lifted and he enjoyed that feeling.

"He looks...clean!" Ron tried to find a better word to describe his ex-Professor but couldn't. At the questioning looks and glares from his fellow friends Ron could only shrug helplessly. "But he does!"

"My mate has become himself. No longer does he hide behind false Masters nor facades to frighten off others. He is the consort I had found all those years ago. Come. Sit."

Severus' hands clutched thesoft hide lining of his new flowing robe. He shivered as the softness brushed against his bare skin, knowing he wore nothing beneath the robe. And judging by the flaring of his lover's nose and narrowing eyes filled with a hungered gleam, Severus knew his guilty secret had been discovered. He never could stop such an obession. He loved feeling soft delicacies against his bare skin. It was a sensual, arousing, even uplifting feeling, a high he never wanted to lose.

"My Liege." He fought against the whine as the soft hide brushed against his lower body as he gracefully fell to his lover's side, relishing in the slippery surface of the conjured, plush pillows. His lover never failed to forget that Severus loved the intimate things of life, shivering in pleasure as gentle fingers brushed through his hair.

A soft chuckle rang through the stunned silence as an even softer sound rumbled through the pale throat of Severus. But the chuckle began silent as greenish eyes bore into the others, "Have you solved the riddle?"

Mouths that had closed re-openedin stunned confusion. They hadn't realized the Shadow Lord had given them a puzzle to solve. Nor do didthey even remember something remotely sounding like one. Except one person did. However she wasn'tvery happy. "Always string along your guests like that? Must you degrade them even further, acting like we're the idiots? You even degrade your own mate, treating him like a trained dog."

"I'm amused by your comparisons, child. I treat you as such because you are uninvited. He, on the other hand, is my mate. My submissive. He knows his place as does every follower beneath my command."

Hermione simply huffed as her arms crossed, rudely insulting him as well as ignoring his calm but dangerous tone. "Hmph! Sure. Submissive mates are given chances to be treated like equals. They have the right not to be treated like vermin!"

"Patience, child. You try my patience." His tone was a low warning.

And Severus tensed at the sound, turning away from the brushing fingers. "Don't. Please." He didn't want their deaths to be his fault. He wanted to know that his alliance with a Dark Master would save someone.

The Shadow Lord sighed heavily, always willing to appease his mate. But his mate also knew that he couldn't always interfere. "Very well, Little One. This one time. Not again."

"My Liege." Severus' tone was respectful. But his body demanded more attention as he roughly pushed against his lover's hand, forcing it to continue its continued trek of caressing his hair.

"Well? Have you not learned?" The Shadow Lord had returned his attention back to the quiet Order.

This time Remus spoke, desperate to keep Hermione from making the Dark ruler more angry, afraid of her possible demise. "There's rumors, stories even, of Fallen Angels. Well-known by Muggles. They believed that one God made everything, even Heaven and Hell. But they also say that his heavenly children, the Angels, had grown restless, seduced by the very mortals they protect. He gave them a chance to repent. But a selective few refused. One such Angel was his favorite, his most beautiful follower, Lucifer. It was he wholed the few Angels against their heavenly father. In the end God had tossed those Angels from Heaven, forcing the Earth to open, forcing the ground to accept his favorite. And in the darkness Lucifer fell, forced to remain with no hope of re-entering Heavenbecause he refused to repent."

"Very good, but not many know the whole truth. Yes, Lucifer refused to repent. He enjoyed the sinful relations the mortals could promise. He enjoyed knowing he could easily sway them from the Light's path. But what no one knows is this. Lucifer missed his true home. He missed the warmth, the freedom, the love. And he tried to pretend the sins he created wereworth the loss. Here beneath the darkness he ruled the dead, the sinners Heaven rejected. Another factno mortal knows is the slice of Heaven that Lucifer was able to create. There are times a sinner tries to repent but fails before they are fully forgiven; we accept them. There are souls who refuse to believe they are dead; we house them until they believe. It is what a mortal author once mentioned to the world; Purgatory, the stop between Heaven and Hell."

"Oh!" Remus had blinked rapidly. This he did not know. "That ruined my stories."

And this caused Hermione to sniff rudely. "We learn of such Gods in school, even from generations of family. We learned of the Greeks. We know of stories saying Lord Hades ruled the Underworld. And how the Romans say it was Pluto. In India it is another God. Every religion has their own story, their own belief. Even those who don't believe. They'resimply beliefs to explain the unexplainable, even to appease fears of life after death."

"Well, the child does know more than her tongue allows, especially her constant disrespect. I know not of others but your Hades and Pluto were my brothers, the twins. They ruled the lands together, splitting them to suit their unique comforts. Father did not accept itbut allowed it, awaiting for their people's faith to fade. And when it became clear it was time for a new ruler, father prepared my way. I've only recently come into power as the new ruler."

Albus' eyes twinkled with thisknowledge, "Fascinating. Such rich history. But forgive me, who are you?"

"I am the Dark Prince, the newest Dark Master, Daemon Lucifer."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven**

Eyes openly stared at the standing Dark Prince. The shadows had fully cleared, allowing them their first view of the Dark Prince. He had creamy ivory skin, dark gold locks with streaks of brimstone red. His bright yellow-greeneyes crinkled at the edges as they gleamed with hunger, watching them closely. His predatory aura was emphasisedwith his stealthy grace as he strolled towards them, forcing his smoky grey clothing to ripple against his lithe form.

But it was the charcoal black, red trimmed cloak that really caught their attention. It flowed from his shoulders and around his back, moving ofits own accord. To them, if they hadn't known it was a cloak, they would have thought the man really had wings. And then something caused them to all jump back in sudden fear. A set of fangs had been flashed at them in an eerie smile, furthering their suspicions thatsomething unhuman holding them captive.

"You're not human!" Ron blinked. For the first time it wasn't he who uttered something stupidly obvious. For the first time since knowing her, Ron couldn't believe it was Hermione who uttered such a phrase. For the first time he actually had a thought. They had already knew about him not being human. After all, the man did say something about being of Fallen Angel's blood.

Daemon laughed heartily, his chuckles evident in his tone as he eyed the shocked gazes directed towards the insolent girl, "But of course not, child." Hermione openly glared at the title, "This is Hell. Nothing human can survive its deadly paths. Mortals are weak, not able to stomach the hellish torture I approve."

For the first time since she arrived, Hermione lost her composure, whimpering as she shuffled away a few steps. "W-what are you!"

"I am an Angelic Demon. The very first but surely not the last if father has his way. Father was a Fallen Angel. My mother a Demon, a passing fancy to father's lecherous desires. Oh, father loved seducing innocent maidens and immortal beauties. But he had to also satisfy the carnal delights of pain and torture, fatal cravings to such creatures he would seduce. Therefore, he would turn his fatal attentions to the demons created in Hell."

"You seduced Professor Snape! You're no better than Voldemort or your father!"

A pale hand flashed through the air, striking the rebellious Hermione. Her head snapped to one side as she crashed to the floor. Theleft side of her face exploded in fiery pain, tears blurring her vision as blood trickled from her nose. She held a trembling hand to her face, staring up from her fallen position as Ron cried out in concern, hurrying to her side. "Hermione!"

Daemon snarled, as he lowered himself to her eye-level, uncaring ofthe worried redhead's presence. "As you mortals are fond of saying, '_three strikes and you're out.'_ You try my patience one too many times, child. So far, I have been willing to allow you to repent. But you have failed each time. I do not go back on my word, child. You shall see."

Ron helped a trembling witch to her feet as Albus spoke to her softly, "We have been lucky, Ms. Granger." She could only nod.

"Ah, my Dragons. Come." Daemon allowed his attentions to be distracted for the moment.

Draco sneered at his rivals, "Found the floor appealing, Mudblood?"

"Now, now, my Silvery One. Hold your tongue. I would hate to lose such..." Daemon paused as he searched for the right word, "sarcastic beauty."

Ron snickered behind his hand, sneering at the blushing blond, "Sounds like the snake's been consorting with daddy's Masters."

Draco flushed brighter, "Shut it, Weasel!"

"Down, Silvery One. Come. Aide your father." Ron swallowed as Daemon's deadly glare turned upon him, forcing him to remember Hermione was already on the man's torture list. "As you put it, _consorting_ with me can be seen as an honor. But I have my life-mate. I have no need for others. Nor do my followers consort with Masters they do not belong to. I'd hold my tongue, boy, unless you wish to be holding it."

"Forgive them. Rivalries can be astounding between schoolmates."

Daemon's glare deepened as he faced the Headmaster, not liking the cheerful tone. "How well I know. I was in your school. So many students turning against a select few. And no one to protect them. You turned your back when one almost died."

Albus froze, swallowing hard, losing all cheerfulness before the stares of his fellow Order members. "I..."

"Don't. You wanted to protect a werewolf. In doing so, you allowed the possible death of an innocent to pass in order to preserve a wolf." Remus flinched as the Dark Prince continued to berate Albus, "My Faithful One did not know that Severus was not a true follower, even if he was marked by the so-called Dark Lord. But your wolf would have been safe. After all, he was the mate of my Faithful. I would have taken him to live here."

Quietly, Albus tried to rectify the past, "We didn't know."

"No. You didn't. You only saw what you wanted. Nothing else mattered. Not if it wasn't part of your vision."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

/_"For years I've searched. For years I've suffered. When I found my freedom you snatched it away. But not before I learned of true power." A lone male stood at the very end of the Great Hall, not quite entering it, remaining hidden. Because of his concealed position his words never travelled further than his ears. Narrowed eyes stared at the standing Professors, congratulating the graduating students. "You thought you could keep me in line. I've found sources revealing great power. And tomorrow I will search for them. You will soon see why it is not good to cross me. You and your pathetic world."/_

_/"My Lord, we have found the words of Circe. The others have discovered the location of the scrolls of Morgana. And your traitor within Hogwarts has discovered the Book of Shadows."_

_"Very good. You all shall be rewarded well. Once my traitor arrives with the book I will need the items to be gathered."_

_"Yes, my Lord."/_

_/"My loyal followers are putting the final touches to the ritual. But there is something missing, the blood of an innocent. And you are the one that will be providing me the location I need."_

_Bloody hands held up their captive's head as the male struggled. "No!" His hoarse cry caused his captor to laugh._

_"Yes, you will. Give in. After all, Muggles have no true protection against magic." Eyes were forced to connect as he ripped through the Muggle's mind. He ignored the pained cries as he remembered the gathered thoughts. "Yes, Father. She shall do excellently."_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle, Jr. dropped his dying father to unforgiving stone. Staring down in disgust at the flowing blood, smirking. "Yes. She will. Sadly, you'll never hear her lovely screams."/_

_/"We have arrived. There are two children within. Bring them both alive and unharmed. Do what you will to the others." Masked followers gleefullystormed the large house. Their Lord smirked, cackling as the torturous screams began. "Such sweet death come to visit." _

_Almost an hour later, his followers had returned to his side with two small struggling figures, "The children."_

_Pale fingers stroked the soft cheek of the girl, rubbing the tears further into her skin, "Yes. She will do perfectly."_

_"And the boy, my Lord?"_

_He turned to face the trembling boy. Both children were around eight years of age, innocent and sweet looking. He could also see that the boy was desperately trying not to cry. Hands pulled the boy close, lifting him into a strong embrace. "Very sweet." He dared to take a taste, "Yes, very sweet."_

_The boy whimpered, "Please."_

_"Bring him along. Keep him one of the rooms. Fed and healthy. Allow one House elf to be his. He will service us well as celebration for our success." The boy whimpered, trying to pull away. "Shush, boy. You shall remain safe if you listen carefully. Be a good boy and you'll live." The boy cried, sobbing into one of the follower's shoulder's as he was handed over. The Dark Lord turned to the bawling female held by another follower, "And you will please us immensely when we return."/_

_/"**With an offering of corrupted youth I call to the Dark Gods of Shadows, Death, and Chaos."**_

_Kneeling at the girl's head, Tom eyed the chalky drawing, making sure everything was prepared. Three red candles burned brightly at the cornersof the large white triangle, placed inside a perfect circle. Each corner represented the legendary Dark forces of nature. Each he hoped to fully control. And in the middle of the drawing lay the deathly still body of his defiled Father's niece. She bled heavily from fatal wounds, her body slowly cooling with time._

_"**I beseech your entrance. I offer my alliance for your power." **Tom pulled a small dagger from his robes, fumbling in the meagre light._

_He hated not being able to fully see. But the ritual called for darkness, a room with no windows or cracks. And now he was feeling the effects of an air-tight room, with only one escape, apparating. But he forged onwards, slicing deeply into his wrists. His hold slippery, though he succeeded and willingly bled._

_With no fresh air and heavy bleeding, Tom began to feel weak, "**I beseech thee!"**_

_His weakened plea barely rang in his ears but worked as grey smoke spiralled from the ceiling to the floor, allowing something to move into his blurry sight. "Who asks for me?"_

_Just before he succumbed to the darkness, Tom was able to say three words, "Your servant. Voldemort."/_

_/"Such loyal followers. So easily swayed." Several Death Eaters flinched as the shadows behind their Lord spoke._

_Voldemort barely contained his disgust. For several years he had been plagued by a young male, barely looking over twenty, as his new Dark ally. It did not bodewell with him as the Dark Prince was just that, a Prince and not truly a Lord of the Shadows. The boy's father had allowed his child to play games. But Voldemort needed this alliance to fulfill his dream. "Of course."_

_The predatory eyes gleamed withknowledge. "I'd be more respectful, Tom." The Dark Prince had leaned close to his ears, purring in a deadly tone. "Your thoughts are chaotic at best but your disrespect will never be accepted. Those thoughts may be your last. You desire to be a Dark Lord, master of Darkness. But I am the true Lord, the true Dark Master. And I can easily remove what the Darkness has willingly granted."_

_"I serve only you, my Master."_

_A single hand gripped his shoulder as the words flowed into his ear, never pausing the deadly calm tone, "Do well to remember. And heed Morgana's words. She and Circe were the only true Mistresses of Dark, the only to live with immortality until they either failed or grew bored."/_


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Two things at the moment...First, I keep getting questions about Harry in reviews (I love everyone's comments...and I'm glad many are enjoying this story) but please reread chapter two or reread the author notes in the header of the very first chapter (this story was what I believed could happen if Voldemort won...destroyed the Order and Harry) Second, those of you loving Gift and possibly reading this...I have begun the sequel but it will be a few weeks before I can even finish (so hold on)**

**Chapter Nine**

Voldemort pulled from his Pensieve. He sat back, thinking. "You continued to warn me and failed to live by it. I grew stronger. Soon everything will be mine."

He had at one time lost his physical form. That had been his one punishment, the only time his so-called Master had tried to warn him. But in the end Voldemort regained his physical form as forgiveness. "You couldn't stop me. You enjoyed the suffering I had created."

Yes, his Dark Master enjoyed the screams and torture. He praised Voldemort for everything he had done. And when the man should have paid closer attention to the power trip Voldemort had started, someone caught the Dark Prince's eye. "Yes, Severus was quite good. Too tensed for my taste but delicious all the same. But those marks."

Severus had caught the fancy of their Dark Prince, being chased by the Prince over his last few years at Hogwarts. But it seemed their relations had ended abruptly, just after Severus had left Hogwarts. Then again there were nights when Severus was late, looking thoroughly debauched. And for almost four years later after his graduation Severus was once again alone.

And according to his fellow schoolmates, Severus hadnever bornsuch marks. At least it was what Lucius had said, though he mentioned seeing something upon the man's shoulder around their Seventh Year. "What are those marks? Where have I heard of such things?"

The spiralling stairs outside the Headmaster's office rumbled, alerting him to someone's presence. "Master?"

Red eyes peered at the cowering form of Wormtail. "He released you?" Voldemort had been deprived of his pathetic follower almost two days ago. His _Master's_ Faithful had snatched him from his side, never bothering to tell him why.

Peter scurried forward, "Yes, Master. He worries over Severus and plays with his new pets."

"Ah, so they still live. Possibly not for long if he has his way. And Severus, tell me of his back." Voldemort was curious.

"He bears it willingly. All those chosen bear the mark of their status as consort."

"You anger me, Wormtail."

Peter flinched at the harsh tone, scurrying to the bookshelf behind his Master's chair. From there he selected a small golden book. "The journal of the faithful Circe and Morgana. The chosens have also written into it. But the main portions were of the Dark Masters. They wrote of various marks created to control their followers, their demons. You based our mark on one of theirs."

A dark brow lifted, amused, "A whole paragraph. Not one stutter. Impressive." He sneered at his weaker follower. "I said to tell me. Not educate me."

Peter whimpered as he flipped through the pages. "A-a chosen is a possible consort, the lover. A permanent chosen will bear the mark of a life-mate, the highest honor a lowly consort can achieve. This mark grants the consort honor, respect, and power over other lowly creatures."

"Yes, he has done you great wonders but you still reek of fear."

Peter held back his own sneer. _I served well over the years. I gave up everything for you. But I won't take the fall. You screwed up, Master. And now your Master has knowledge. You touched the untouchable. You tainted what wasn't yours._ But Peter never spoke his thoughts, careful to keep his eyes averted. He couldn't let his Master know any of his thoughts. _And yes, when facing ultimate death you fight who you really are._ "A life-mate is the most valuable possession of a Dark Master. A Master who can bring about instant death. The life-mate can only feel the touch of their mate. It is forbidden for others to violate a chosen. The marks they bear alert all others to the chosen's status. It tells them who they belong to, what they are, and who they are."

"Meaning?" This history lesson was grating Voldemort's non-existentpatience.

Peter swallowed, "Meaning the Dark Prince will avenge his chosen's violation. Severus was touched, violated by many of your followers, even graced your bed, Master. The Dark Prince will know. He'll be coming."

Voldemort chuckled, "Severus? No one has ever wanted him. Maybe for quick release. Even when he was in school, no one desired him, only for his skills. His _violations_ were just that. A way to humiliate, to make him submit. His only worth was potions. But I've found another loyal Potions Master to serve me. Severus probably paid others to be his lover or allowed others to use him as a chance to release. Nothing more. Nothing less."

Peter frowned, "M-my Lord?" He did not like the tone nor theexcuses his Master was making. He feared for his life.

"Leave me. Prepare our troops. It is time we began our final campaign." Peter willingly fled, not wanting to stay behind. Something was wrong. He felt it in the shadows as he passed through them. It was like they were alive, laughing with glee. Something was going to happen, something bad. And Peter wanted nothing more than to flee.

"His words, dear rat?"

Peter squeaked in sudden fear, falling to the floor as he ran head first into an unmoving force. "Sirius!"

The dark haired male smirked behind his flowing veils, "My Master awaits, rat."

Whimpering, "He-he..."

Sirius sighed, "Open your mind, rat."

"Severus was a toy. N-nothing more. Use and abuse."

"Very good, rat. You sway easily when it comes to your life. See you soon, Peter." And Sirius left behind a frightened Peter, sobbing in the dark hallway as he vanished into the darkness.

_Must flee! Must hide! Can't stay here!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten**

When Sirius had returned to his Master's side, the guards were rechaining the intruders to the floor. He knew that they had angered his Master. "Master, I have the rat's news. Said it was forced submission. A way to use and abuse. Not more. Nothing less."

Lucius nodded to confirm the news, "Draco and I have read the same. He didn't care aboutthe markings, simply brushed them aside. Voldemort had a taste, an obsession, to break Severus' spirit. But what disturbs me is the implications that my son and I have aided in his breaking. We value our lives well."

"I know, my Dragons. Faithful?"

Sirius tipped his head, "He plans an attack against you, Master. The rat has knowledge that your prodigy wishes absolute control that does not belong to him."

Daemon roared in anger, "**What!"** Severus scuttled away, trying to keep the anger from turning to him. "Shh, Little One. It is not you."

"Yes, Consort. It is our prodigy we rage against. Never against the Consort." Sirius tried to placate his Master's Consort before returning to the news at hand, "The rat knew, Master. It took him this long to tell you. It seemed the idea was to gain your alliance and then power. After that, your kingdom."

Daemon held tight to his anger, "I see. Prepare the army. It is time I re-enter the scene. He's been overly confident. This time he shall learn, permanently."

"As you command."

"My Dragons, prepare the receiving room. I do believe we shall find the ones who don't value your lives. We shall welcome them properly." The two Malfoys smirked evilly, loving their Master's sense of humor and justice. They then joined Sirius in doing as their Master bids.

"And them, my Liege?"

Daemon glanced down at his pleading mate, then the captives, "As a gift to you, Little One, I shall allow them freedom." Severus cleared his throat, "Yes, Little One. I will allow you to go with them, to say goodbye." Dark eyes had lit up at the words and then turned wary, "Yes, Little One. This is a war. I cannot allow you to enter, for I cannot guarantee your life. And I will not lose you to this war, Little One."

Albus nodded. He realized that in order to survive, he could not fight for his school or students. "We will remain at our Headquarters, Number 12 GrimmauldPlace. Severus can be welcomed there."

"Only for his goodbyes. His place is at my side." Daemon nodded to his guards, "Take them. Depart. Severus will see you soon."

"Daemon?"

"My Little One." Pale fingers stroked dark strands of hair, "We have some time. We may retire now."

"Yes, please." Shamelessly, Severus moaned and arched against his mate.

-----------------------Preparing-----------------------

"Do you miss him?"

Sirius turned from ordering the demons to face a concerned Lucius, "Yes. But our Master always comes first."

"I meant your Godson. I had seen you two in Diagon Alley before they went into hiding."

For the first time since the passing of his best friends death tears welled in his eyes, "I miss them all. Harry was special. He was innocent, my little Godson. A son I wished I could have. He would have been great but died so young."

"I am sorry."

"I know. I wish I was there for them and for Harry before his death. But I can only do as bid. It's all we can do."

Lucius watched the darker male continue his duties. Once Sirius' attentions were distracted, he turned to face his suddenly appearing Master, smirking at the half-dressed Lord, "We're almost ready."

"Remind me to reward him well." Both watched the commanding form of Daemon's Faithful. "We leave before sunset. The Shadows will aide us greatly. Send word of my arrival. All those who disobey will be destroyed. This time, keep the rat contained."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven**

"My faithful followers, we almost completed our control over the world. Soon everything will be ours. No one can stand against us." Cheers rang through the Great Hall. All his faithful had come to celebrate. All but two. He had yet to see his right hand and soon-to-be heir. _Do not disappoint me, Lucius. I am not one to cross. _"At dawn we attack! At dawn we cement our absolute victory!"

_Clap. Clap. Clap._ "Bravo, Tom. Bravo." Immediately everyone froze. All eyes were pinned to the doors, watching them open to allow a steady stream of grey smoke to enter. And out stepped someone they never thought they'd see again.

"My Prince. Welcome to the celebration."

Daemon chuckled at the obvious play of simpering loyalty, "Saving face? Won't work this time." He strolled forward in leisure grace, "I've heard some interesting news, Tom."

"News, my Master?" Voldemort grew wary. He ddin't like the hungered eagerness gleaming in those hypnotic eyes.

"Oh yes. You hunger for power not yours to gain. You rage against the oldest magic created before this world was born. You want it all. And you have been well warned."

Red eyes widened. He had been betrayed by his closest confidant, _the cowering rat!_ "**No**!"

"Yes. And you touched my Consort. My marked mate. You had him violated. **He was mine! Mine, Tom! Only I touch him!"**

Voldemort cringed back against his seat as raw power flared in tightly controlled waves. "**My Master**!"

"I came for what's mine. Your head. And your soul." Voldemort tried to flee but was stopped by his own betraying right hand. "Destroy them all!"

"Please, my Dark Prince! Spare your servants!"

"Oh, I shall spare them. My servants hunger for new flesh. My minions desire new blood to paint the grounds. And now they shall paint this school. But you, you will give me what I want."

Lucius and Draco held tight as their Master grasped Voldemort's thrashing head. Daemon forced their eyes to meet, slippedhis way into Voldemort's mind. "Show me or I shall rip it out. I will find it." Daemon searched for the violators, sending those images to his hungry minions. All but two would be destroyed. "Now for my price."

With little effort Daemon twisted the head in his hands, chuckling as the bones began to break. The breaking bones tore through their encasing skin and muscle, allowing blood to rush forward. Holding the head in one hand, he ran the other through the dark blood. "Find the girls. You've been given the image. Return them to the receiving room."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Ah, Dragons, where is the rat?" Draco smirked, dropping the grey animal onto the Head table, "Very good, Silvery One. Go."

Peter struggled against his Dark Prince as magic forced him to revert to human form, "Please, please, no, please!"

"You delayed me, Peter. That I cannot condone. You tried to flee me. That I will not allow." Peter screamed as his Master's head was thrown to his side. But Daemongrew impatient with the screams, plunging a hand into the screaming wizard's chest, tearing out the still beating heart.

In his right hand was the now crushed heart, blood running between his fingers. He placed himself onto the blood splattered Head chair, watching his minions delight in their fun. With pleasure they tore into their chosen victims, flaying the bare skin and painting the room with blood. Uncaring to his part of the bloodshed, Daemon lifted a stemmed glass, gulping the sweet liquor in one taste. "Mmm, the celebration is quite lovely. Return, my minions. The night is over."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Twelve**

"Come, Severus. He wishes you at his side." Severus nodded, following his old school nemesis from Grimmauld Place. "He was right. I didn't know. I had thought you were trying to take Remus from me, turn him against us. I couldn't lose him. I was angry, jealous of your easy friendship. Took us months just to gain his trust, his secrets. You did it in a few weeks. Each year got harder the closer you two became."

"You tried to kill me for that?"

"No. To scare you. I overheard several Slytherins mention your fear of wolves. Something about a bad experience."

Severus turned away. "No one knows. I had a sister. We got lost in the woods around our home. And something found us before our Father did. A starved wolf. It attacked, killing my sister and then turned to me. But Father and his friends finally found us. They saved me. And we buried her the next day."

"And the wolf?" Sirius was saddened. His jealousy had forced Severus to remember a nightmare, the death of his sister. He was stupid. He shouldn't have done that. He should have had more faith in Remus. _Everyone's allowed close friends. Even Remus. I had James but he had no one until Snape._

Severus' voice was pained, "Dead. Mounted on my Father's study wall. A reminder to what Muggles created. The wolf was a pet, abused by its Muggle owner. I never went into the woods again until I had no choice. After I turned away from the Dark Lord, Albus helped make my way through the Dark Forest easier and safer."

"And my tricking you made you worse, made you relive all that."

"Leave it." Severus grasped Sirius' hand, wanting to leave. He only hoped no one else had heard their quiet conversation. He couldn't live with that knowledge nor the pity.

-----------------------------Great Hall of Hogwarts------------------------------

"They are waiting punishment, my Lord. Both my wife and sister. It seemed Narcissa wanted more power, at least full control of the Malfoy line when I took others to my bed after I gained my heir. Her sister wanted to make her happy. Willing to see me, even Draco, sufferwhen he turned his back on them to follow me."

Daemon raised a brow, "I see. Then we must make sure they have something extra special. Ah, my Faithful." Sirius tipped his head, relieving his burden. "By my side, Severus."

Swallowing at the sight of blood, Severus stepped forward but stopped when Daemon beckoned with one hand and licked at the blood off the other. "Have no fear, Little One. Come." Severus took a deep breath, trying to kneel by his mate's side when Daemon pulled him into his lap. "Go. Find them, my Dragons. Bring me the wolf alive. And the child's head."

"As you wish." Sirius was giddy. Remus was going to remain among the living. He was being rewarded for his services to his Master. And his reward was the chance to be with his mate.

"Daemon?" Severus was afraid. Death had still come because of him, even though he tried to save them.

"Don't, Little One. She failed. And they have no morals orrespect. But Remus did try. For that he will be left alone. It is what I demand."

Severus nodded, knowing that when Hermione Granger lost her head the others would do everything to avenge her. "And my students?" He was once the Head of Slytherin. He was still concerned about his students. He was also the only one that did everything to keep them safe, to protect them from those that tried to harm them.

"The dungeons, Consort. Safe with others." A deformed minion had scurried from the shadows.

"Cleanse this place. Mortals have weak stomachs. And then we shall free them. Their celebration has yet to come."

"Celebration? Daemon?" Severus was worried. _What is he going on about?_

Demanding lips covered his lips, speaking against them, "Shush, Little One. It is time. Tom failed his mission. But where one fails another can succeed. And since I have yet to return to my world and with your Light members vanquished, I shall succeed. My Dragons will be richly rewarded."

"You're giving them control!" An incredulouslook crossed Severus' face, mouth agape.

"Yes. The mortal world, at least the Magical one, will belong to them for years to come. Until I grow bored." Daemon chuckled at the astonishment on his mate's face. He meant it. Sirius, his Faithful, would have his mate. His Dragons would control the Magical world as they wished. Until there became a challenger, and one would eventually succeed, shadows would remain loyal to the Malfoys. "I grow tired of playing here. My Dragons and Faithful will keep control. And we, Little One, will have our time to enjoy. Tell them, my Minion."

The deformed creature bobbed its head. _Yes. Time to enjoy. Punishments to settle. And power to control. _Severus lightly purred as hands stroked beneath his robes, "Please." _Yes, Little One. We shall enjoy our time together for a very long time._


End file.
